Damn These Stupid Hormones!
by MrsCharmander
Summary: First fanfic so be warned! Rose hates Scorpius, Scorpius hates Rose. However you look at it, they hate each other. But do they really? I suck at summaries! Story is better than it sounds I promise!
1. He Thinks He's so Cool

**A/N Hey it's Sophie! This is my first fanfic so be nice! Its going to continue into a multi chapter fic! Thanks!**

Chapter 1

I sighed as I snapped my potions book shut. I just couldn't concentrate! There was something nagging my mind, but I don't know what. It's so frustrating!

Oh I know! I forgot to write to mum! She said write every week! Forgot about that! Yeah! OK I have to write to her. What should I write? Um. Oh I know! I sifted through my drawer until I found the letter mum sent last week. Letter from the famous Hermione Weasley nee Granger! But she's just mum to me. OK I have to write now or I'll forget again. I skimmed through the content of her letter and starting compiling a reply.

_Dear Mum,  
_

_How are things back home? Has Grandpa Weasley worked out how a mobile phone works yet? It was really bugging me when he wouldn't shut up about it. Everyone here is fine. Yes, I am still friends with Calli Thomas and Annabel Wood! They're doing fine but they keep getting in to trouble for some prank. Yesterday they filled the Charms room with mice from Potions! You should have seen Sally Rodgers face when one ran up her leg! It was hilarious! It may have something to do with the fact that Sally Rodgers is evil but eh. Oh but Annabel and Calli got into SO much trouble! They both have detentions every Saturday for a month! I would find this funny; except for I'm stuck there with them. I know, but before you get disappointed with me let me explain. I didn't actually do the pranking. I just lied to Professor McGonagall about whether I knew who did it. And before you get disappointed for THAT let me explain. Calli and Annabel are my two best friends that I'm not related to. You can't blame me for wanting to defend them! So, yeah. But I only got one detention for lying, which is slightly better. Apart from that, classes are going well. I'm top in almost everything, apart from History of Magic and Divination. And really, who cares about that? I'm starting to think I should have just taken your advice and dropped Divination, but it gives me time to catch up on my sleep! I'm studying hard for my N.E. don't worry. You asked for family info? I think you bit off more then you can chew there, Mum. Were you referring to Hugo and me? Or the Potters? Or the whole Weasley/Potter tribe in general? Well Hugo has a girlfriend. I know! But even though I am extremely over protective, I must say, he has good choice. Her name is Rebecca Chang, a fifth year like him, Ravenclaw, extremely pretty and heartbreakingly nice. I'm serious. If she wasn't so smart and dedicated, I'd be doubting why she wasn't put in Hufflepuff! So tell Dad not to freak out and scare her off! No there are no love interests for me in response to your question. Yes, I've been asked out a couple times and had crushes, but nothing serious. Heads Duty is fine. It's practically the same as last year but I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy. Ew. Oh and I have to do rounds, but that's no biggie. Oh I just remembered! Can I have Calli and Annabel over for Christmas? Please? I'm asking now so I won't forget, I don't care if it's 4 months before December! Now I need to finish my report on the Properties of Dragon Blood so I need to go!_

_Lots of love, Rose_

_P.S Send my love to everyone! Oh and tell Aunt Ginny that she owes me five galleons! I told her that the Chudley Cannons couldn't beat the Tornados!_

I called Sara, my owl, over to my bed. "There you go Sar! Take this to Mum would you?" I said as I tied the letter to her leg. She hooted in response and then flew out the window. I watched my small brown-and-white owl fly into the night sky until she disappeared and then turned and walked out of my Heads dormitory and down the hall, into the Gryffindor common room.

"Rosie! How are things?" Calli asked as I lay down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, with a book on my lap. Of course, I did have a report on dragon blood to write, I didn't lie about that, but I just couldn't be bothered. And I have my own common room, as a head, and it feels so lonely up there. And I share it with Scorpius. The less time I spend with him, the better. "The same. Just wrote a letter to my Mum." I replied. Cal chuckled. "Did you tell her about the mice incident yesterday?" Cal found the mice incident extremely funny because even though it was my idea (I conveniently forgot to tell mum about that) Cal is the one who actually organised it, so she scheduled it so that the mice appeared in her double Potions and she got the rest of the day off.

"Yes I told her! No doubt that she'll freak over one detention and Dad will be laughing his ass off in the background." I sighed. It was only the second day back at school, and I already had a detention. So much for being a good Head Girl. Cal sat down on the end of the couch, making it so that she was sitting on my legs. She's a pain in the butt, that girl. Annabel came to join us, towing her homework.

"Hey there girls! How abouts we go and have a nice swim in Prefects Bathroom? As of yesterday, I _do_ have the password!" Yes, Annabel 'Prank-Head-Rebel' Wood is Prefect. I'm not complaining, it means I get to do rounds with her, but I don't know how she did it! I thought Headmaster Goldstein would have picked a real suck-up like… Lucy Weasley. No offense, I mean she's my cousin and I love her but come _on_! She needs a life. Again, no offense.

"Well, Annie! A nice swim in the Prefects ginormous bathroom sounds just perfect! You in Rosie?" Cal asked. Was I in? Hell yes! How the Prefects get a better bathroom then the Heads is unfair, but it is awesome in there. A swim in that giant bath sounds absolutely amazing.

"Of course I'm in Calli Bear! But I need to do homework. And so do you by the looks of it." I shot at them, looking pointedly at the huge load of paper in their laps. Their faces fell, all pouts and puppy dog eyes. Now how can I resist that? "Oh girls! We shall swim! And then I guess I'll do all of your homework, because I'm amazing and you love me!" Wow. How is it I always end up doing their homework? Oh well. To each their own. "Let's roll, baby-dolls!"

"Al! Al get your butt up here right now! AL!" I am currently standing outside the Slytherin Portrait Hole at 11pm, yelling for my thick-headed cousin. You see, even with skill at sneaking around and knowledge of the schools secret passageways, it is physically impossible to get to the Prefects Bathroom without the Invisibility Cloak, especially after hours. Slytherin Portrait Hole is easy. There's a passage that ends right in front of the corridor that leads up to it!

"Rosie! Calm your head down! What do you want? To blast my ear-drums out?"

That's Al. Funny sense of humour that one.

"Hahaha you are hilarious Al! Have I ever told you how funny and amazing and brilliant you are! Not to mention handsome and smart and-"

"What do you want Rose?" He is a grumpy boy tonight. No trace of jokes in his eyes now. "The Cloak? Yeah it's yours. I'm not grumpy! Ha funny Rose. No. I do not want to go swimming with you. Go away. Bye." Well that's the end of that conversation! Oh well. Let's go swimming!

I run up to the Tower under the Cloak, where Annie and Cal are waiting for me. "Rose! Finally! Take your time? We grew beards waiting for you!" That was Annabel. She normally is the loud one. And the not-worried-about-peoples-feelings one. But I love her.

"Come on! Let's go!" I squealed, "I am _freezing_ out here!"

Callie, Annabel and I hid under the Invisibility Cloak. We walked down the hallway and stopped outside the portrait to the bathroom. "Whadooyawan? Do you know the time! What's the password?" Well that is one grumpy portrait. Seems like everyone is grumpy tonight… "Ok Annie! What's the password?" I whispered. Coz it's night-time and all? Whispering? Well they do it in the movies…

"Minty Clean" whispered Annabel. See? Whispering is what you do at night in castles!

The portrait opened (a little reluctantly, perhaps) and revealed the Prefect Bathroom. Wow. What at bathroom! I mean it is huge! And the mural on the wall of that gorgeous mermaid! But it resembled a certain blond girl at Hogwarts. With a tail… A certain blonde called Summer McLaggen. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all, but she really needs to stop obsessing over Scorpius Malfoy.

"OK People! Get changed and meet here in three minutes! Ready? Break!" yelled Calli as she raced off to the changing room. A changing room! In a private bathroom! I mean come on! But I wandered over to a changing room and stripped down into a forest green bikini. As I made to walk out of the changing room, I glanced my reflection in the mirror and stopped to look. I'm not vain or anything. Like, not at all! The opposite, really. I am really self-conscious actually. Despite Annabel and Calli's reassurance that I am one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts, I don't like my appearance very much. I guess I am quite pretty, but I wish I were more of a classic blonde beauty like Summer McLaggen.

I look at myself.

My eyes were blue, a trademark for the Weasley's, and they were the colour of an ocean on a summer day. Curly auburn locks that reached to just past my shoulders framed my eyes. My hair wasn't as frizzy as my mums, wavier, or as orange as my dads, more coppery. My face was tanned and freckled lightly. My nose was… Oh I don't know! Nose-like? What are noses qualified as? I have pink, full lips, with a little cupids bow at the top. I looked down the rest of my body. I was tall now. I grew over the summer. Both up and out, if you get what I'm saying… My legs were a good size and my arms were average. Actually, I am quite pretty…

I smiled faintly. It seems like the dorky nerd Rose Weasley isn't so dorky after all. It's kind of ironic how all the guys that picked on me for reading too much or for my red hair are regretting that decision now! I've been asked out loads, I may have understated that in my letter to mum… But all of the guys that ask me out were the ones that mercilessly bully people. In short, they're bastards. They all go for hot girls. I guess I should be flattered that they ask me out, but I'm just disgusted that they don't care about personalities, only looks.

Slightly happier, I bounce out of the chance room and find Cal and Annie waiting for me. Seems like a habit they have.

"OK Girls! Time for some fun!" I yell out as I race around the pool-sized bath, turning on every tap I come across. Beautiful multi coloured jets of water and bubbles stream out, each differently scented. My favourites are the small, foamy green apple scented bubbles and the huge vanilla smelling ones. Some of the foams are so compacted that you can literally walk on them without falling through! It's amazing. Cal, Annie and I are awake well past midnight, swimming around and talking. Mostly about boys.

"So Calli Bear! Any love interests?" I ask cheekily. Calli blushed. So there's a guy? Nice! I don't get how Calli doesn't get asked out more.

"Um, well I do like this one guy, but I don't think he likes me…" she mumbled, embarrassed. Perfect! I can set them up!

"CALLI!" squealed Annabel, "Who is it?"

"WellRosedon'tgetmadbutIlikeAlPotter" Calli blurted out in a rush.

_AL? Gross! They don't match. Or… Do they? Both pranksters, both funny, nice, smart... Oh, they'd be perfect for each other! But still… Cousinly protectiveness! No! This is the first time in ages that Calli admits to liking someone! Don't ruin it for her! _As I was battling in my mind, Annabel had been squealing for about a minute.

"This is PERFECT! Calli, don't you worry your pretty little head. Rose and I are going to get you a date with him. Mark my words."

"And as confused as I am about how someone could like my idiot cousin, I couldn't agree more!" I added happily to the end of Annie's sentence.

At the end of the night, I said goodbye to my Gryffindor friends and went back to my Heads dorm where Scorpius Malfoy was waiting. With Crystal Brown.

"Goddamn it! Malfoy what the hell? Couldn't take this shag fest upstairs into your room? Did you forget I live here too?" I shrieked. You'd be shrieking too if you just walked in on Scorpius Malfoy and Crystal Brown practically shagging on the couch in your common room. I mean seriously? It's disgusting! I see enough of Malfoy everyday I don't need to see shirtless Malfoy at one in the morning! Jesus!

"Oh shit, Rose! I am so sorry! I didn't realise you were out! Scorp said you'd already gone to bed! Rose I am so embarrassed! Oh God I'm so sorry!" stammered Crystal. Even though she's Malfoy's go-to shag buddy, she is really nice and smart. Well she _is_ a Ravenclaw! We're actually friends!

"Weasley can you get lost? I was kinda busy here." smirked Malfoy, gesturing to Crystal's flushed face. What a bastard. Apparently Crystal thought so too because she slapped him on that comment. I'm pretty sure that "Scorpius, don't be such a bastard!" were her exact words. That girl isn't so bad, you know.

With a look of disgust on my face –an expression that is becoming more and more common in the presence of Malfoy- I stalked over to the stairway leading to my dorm and turned to face Violetta and Malfoy one last time. "See you in Potions tomorrow, Crystal!" I said kindly to the extremely red Ravenclaw, who perked up at the sound of niceness in my voice, and then turned to the blond and said, "Malfoy, next time you want a shag-fest try to contain yourself to your own bed. I don't want my dinner coming back up." coldly before I stormed up the stairs that lead up to my room. What a manwhore. He's shagged almost every girl in the castle except for those with brain cells. Unfortunately, there seems to be a lack of those. His emotionless voice rang out behind me.

"You'll pay Weasley. I just wanted to bang her till she couldn't walk straight" came Malfoy's cold voice. What an asshole. I mean who says that? With the girl he's talking about right next to him! And as if I _really_ needed to know that.

I lay down on my bed, looking out the window. I'm tired, I really am! It's one in the morning for Merlin's Sake! But I can't sleep. I don't know why! Ugh! Well when I can't sleep it usually means I've forgotten something… Oh lets see…

Homework? Check. Well not really, but I'll do the rest in the morning..

Letter to mum? Check

Finish my book? Check. It was so good! A Muggle book called The Hunger Games

Practiced Quidditch? Check.

Unpacked my stuff? Check

Thought of a new prank for Cal and Annie? Check. We're going to slip some Canary Creams into the feast on Slytherin table.

Well what did I forget? I can't think!

Oh no. The Cloak! I left it in the Prefects Bathroom! Shit, shit, shit! I'm dead.

**The next morning**

Bacon. What is better then bacon? Nothing. That's what. The morning after my midnight swim and gross encounter with Malfoy, I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall talking about todays upcoming Quidditch game with Roxanne and eating delicious, delicious bacon. Yum.

Roxanne is the Captain of the Gryffindor team, and I am the Seeker. Today's game is the first of the season and it as against Slytherin. Last year they won the Cup so all the houses are rooting for a Gryffindor win. They wanted Slytherin to lose as much as I did.

"Roxanne, we've been over this before! I know how to do a Sloth Roll! Leave it! We're going to win today, OK?" I burst out. I want to win, but Roxanne is going overboard. We have a great team now that we dropped Summer McLaggen's brother, Mark. He was a terrible Keeper. Luckily, Annabel replaced her, which was fantastic because she's amazing but was always too nervous to try out. Hey! I just realised, most of the team I'm related to! Check it out:

Roxanne Weasley: Captain and Chaser

Fred Weasley II: Chaser

Tom Spinnet: Chaser

Lily Potter: Beater

James Potter: Beater

Annabel Wood: Keeper

Rose Weasley: Seeker

Cool, huh? I guess Quidditch skills run in the family, seeing as Al is Seeker in the Slytherin team! Anyway!

"Oh Ro I guess you're right! I'm just stressed, is all." Roxanne explained. I laughed. "Where did 'Ro' come from?" I questioned.

"Oh Ro!" Roxanne sighed, fake deeply troubled, "Your name is so darned long! It's such a mouthful! So I shortened it!" My name is too long? Her name is twice the length of mine! Humph. How am I related to her?

Oh Merlin's Pants! I forgot about the Cloak! Again! Jeez! I made some lame excuse to Roxanne about forgetting my jacket and raced out of the Great Hall. A faint call of "You're _wearing_ your jacket! Rose!" followed me, but I couldn't turn back.

As I ran through the halls trying to remember the password to the Prefects Bathroom –Mint Breath? Pine Clean? Oh Minty Clean!- I accidentally ran into Scorpius Malfoy. Great.

"Weasley, going somewhere? Maybe, looking for something you lost?" he drawled at me. I froze. He knows something. OK Rose, don't worry. Keep running.

"Malfoy I'm not even going to waste my time by talking to you!" I shot back as I sped past him. I saw many confused glances thrown in my direction but chose to ignore them. This was important!

When I reached the portrait hole, the old man that was featured in the painting yelled out, "Oh if it isn't one of the girls that woke me up at 11 o'clock last night! Come to irritate me some more! Kids these days! Need to learn some respect! You're lucky I didn't tell the Headmaster! I hope that you-" Whatever he was about to say, I cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry! Respect! Yeah. More respect, I think! Minty Clean?" I said, rushed to get in there. He reluctantly swung open, to reveal a, thankfully, deserted Prefects Bathroom. Yes! Running around trying to find it, I noticed something. Scorpius Malfoy's neat handwriting, sprawled across a note. Shit.

_Weasley, I know this is Potters' Cloak. I shared a dorm with him; I've seen it enough times. Just stay out of my way and you can have it back. But not before I've had some fun. You have to do what I say for a day of my choice. If you don't, I'll tell Goldstein about your little trip last night._

_Lots of love, Malfoy_

I hate him. I hate him so much. Merlins pants. I'm in some deep shit now. Wait… Malfoy has no proof I was out last night, right? Except for his word and Violetta's. And the portraits… But is being Malfoy's slave worth it? How much trouble would I be in if I got caught? Detention and losing points I can handle, but what if they make me give up Quidditch? Or my Head Girl position? Mum would be heartbroken! Oh I don't know what to do! Maybe I can work something out with Malfoy…?

Wait a second! All the proof Malfoy has is Violetta's, his and the portraits word that I was out last night… Violetta wouldn't tell! We're friends! Plus, with the way Malfoy treated her last night, I doubt she's really in a nice mood with him, seeing as he said the last sentence with her in the same room. You know, the one about what he wanted to do with her? Yeah. He is not on her good side. And maybe if I do some serious sucking up to that portrait he wouldn't tell…? And from what I heard, last year Malfoy told the portrait to shove his opinion up where the sun don't shine. And he didn't say it very pleasantly. Malfoy, I can't do anything about, but if I get Cal and Annie and maybe some others to say I was doing homework with them that night…? OK this can be fixed. I'm not sure how, but it can be fixed.

But now, I have a Quidditch game to win.

**Remember to Review and Favorite and all that jazz! What do you think Scorpius will make Rose do? Will they win Quidditch? And what exactly is a Hufflepuff anyway? Find out... Next Chapter! :D **

**Love Sophie xox**


	2. Quidditch and Parties

**A/N Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait, schools being stupid… So looking through the last chapter I noticed some mistakes. First of all, I kept calling Crystal the name Violetta at the end. That was due to some last minute name changes and I obviously forgot to change it down the bottom. Secondly, this story is meant to be set 2 months into Rose's sixth year, and I was writing some of the dates as if it were only a couple days in. :P Woops… But I hope that doesn't matter too much and I won't make the same mistakes again! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"And here come the Gryffindor Team! Great form this year! I think it's safe to say that Slytherin don't stand a chance! Here they come folks! Weasley, Weasley, Potter, Potter, Spinnet, Wood aaand Weasley!" yelled Sammy Cubbitt into the bewitched microphone. His words were drowned out with applause from all but one house. No need to guess which house that was.

"At the other end, the Slytherin team! Last years winners, but all their stars have left except for Potter and Malfoy!" said Sammy with less enthusiasm. Yes, I hate to say it but Malfoy is one of the top Quidditch stars. It will make it all the more fun to beat him.

"Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Aroughs and Potter!" Sammy said, rushing through as if it was painful saying their names. The Slytherin team was made up of giant flying boulders. I'm serious! I think the tryouts are just whoever weighs the most is on the team! Well, there's Sandra Nott. She's probably the only one with talent on that team (Apart from Al and Malfoy)! That's why she's captain! Sandra is in sixth year, and she is horrible. There's a rumour going around that she made a first year cry for an hour because she told him that the suits of armour in the hallways come alive at night and kill people. I mean, who does that! Anyway, then there's Jules Zabini who is thicker then a cement block and twice as heavy, Malfoy who is OK, I guess, Olivia Goyle who probably can't spell her own name, Robert Crabbe who probably eats children live, Luca Aroughs who once called his own mother a filthy mudblood female dog, and he didn't use my self editing… And then Al, who is the kindest, happiest, most un-Slytherin person you will ever meet, who has the talent of his father. I mean, with a team like that, can you blame everyone for not wanting them to win? Even though all of the house rivalry died with the Second Wizard War, the Slytherin's haven't given us a reason to like them. Hell, they haven't given us a reason to hate them slightly less. Except Al. He's probably the only nice Slytherin. Ever.

Sammy continues.

"OK folks, the Snitch has been released. The whistle blown, and they're off!" Sammy screams into the mic, as the teams push off. I fly into the air and grab the Quaffle, heading for the Slytherin goals. Goyle and Crabbe, are speeding along behind me, when Goyle smashes the end of my broom with her Beater's bat. That biatch! I am going to kill her. If James doesn't get there first… This could be bloody… "Gryffindor scores! Amazing shot from Roxanne Weasley! And the Quaffle goes to Fred! And it look like Albus has spotted Snitch! I think this game will be over as soon as it started, because Potter hasn't lost the Snitch when he see's it in four years!" What? Oh crap! Al has seen the Snitch! Where's our Seeker? Oh wait, that's me… Woops! I speed off in the direction of Al, and scour the pitch for a glimmer of gold that Al has seen already. Come on, where _is_ it? Is that it? No that's Annabel's watch… There! I've seen the Snitch and Al is right behind it! His hand is about to close over the small golden ball! No, we can't lose that easily! And to _Slytherin_!

"Ouch, that's got to hurt! Potter gets smashed in the wrist by a nice bludger sent over by Lily Potter! Talk about sibling rivalry! That might have even broken his wrist!" Sammy screams into the microphone.

I flash a glance over at Al and he is doubled over in pain. As bad as this may sound, I'm relieved. I know right? Worlds worst cousin and friend ever. But now I have an open shot at the snitch! I lean forward on my Lightning Shoot and speed around the arena, gaining on the Snitch, my hand just about to close on the little flying ball. Oh no. I overbalanced. Shit shit shit! I roll off my broom, falling gracelessly in a heap, but two tiny fluttering wings are poking from my hand. Wait, I caught it? I caught it! Yes! We win!

All of the Slytherin team is shooting me a death look, except for Al who is giving me a small grin, and I feel a wave of guilt. As Annabel hugs Lily and Roxanne, and James is jumping around whooping, I run over to Al.

"Is your wrist ok?" I ask with a worried glance to his wrist that is hanging limply. Al tries to smile, but it sort of turns into a grimace. Poor Al! "Well go the Hospital Wing and I'll bring you some lunch and some gossip!" I command, hugging him goodbye and running back to my team. It is impossible not to smile at the sight of them, all happy and hugging and in the case of Tom Spinnet and Roxanne, snogging. Almost the whole school had ran on to the pitch, the exception being the Slytherin's who were no doubt going to sulk about their loss. Laughing, I join in the merriment and go up and put Annabel in a headlock. "Good game Anna! I knew you could do it!" I screamed, making her wince at my loudness. Ignoring that, I walked into the middle of the group.

"You know what this means? Party in the Heads Dorm tonight!" I yell to a round of cheers. The Heads Dorm is the perfect spot for a party. Plenty of space, no teachers, and the Heads are the ones organizing it, so there's no chance of getting caught! Plus you need the password, so no party crashers! Woo! Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a party type, but after the first win of the season, everyone will beg me to throw a party, so why not make myself the good guy and volunteer it?

"What about Malfoy?" I heard a whisper in my ear. Oh, I forgot about the prick-factor… I turn to see Charly Jordan, who must have asked the question. "Well Malfoy can sod off for one night and spend time with his miserable Slytherin chums in their common room!" I laugh cheerily, while Charly smiles. Rather charmingly might I add. Charly isn't too bad you know. He's a Gryffindor, seventh year, was Captain of the Quidditch team until he got booted off for blowing up a toilet seat, and he's pretty nice to look at too, with messy blond hair that falls in his eyes, tanned skin, blue eyes and a very sweet smile.

And right now he's making it rather hard to forget those things. Umm… What was I saying? And I do the only thing any sensible sixteen-year-old girl does when faced with an extremely attractive male. I ran.

Not far or fast or anything, in fact I think I made that a little too dramatic… But I just ran over to Calli and Annabel who were chatting about 10 meters away. "Hey girlies! Party in the Heads Dorm tonight, ok? Spread the word. Anyone can come except for Slytherin's. And when I say Slytherin's that doesn't include Al. But he's in the hospital wing so I doubt he'll come… Anyway! Tell anyone you meet to come in an hour, yeah?" I instruct them. They exchange glances and grin. I turn from them and go find James, who is currently constructing a song about winning called "We Won So We're Awesome". Not very creative but hey! Who cares? Anyway, I'm searching for James coz he, Fred and Louis are the Party Gods. Not kidding. They found the kitchen in first year, charmed the elves in second, worked out the pathway to Honeyduke's in third and found a source of alcohol in sixth. Now I don't drink, but seventh years do and lots of other people in my years and younger do, so basically I need a stock of drinks. Call me a bad Head Girl and hang me for crimes but I'm not a total prude! I could find Louis, Fred or James, but I chose James coz Louis is a total girl magnet and I wouldn't be able to find him under the mass of screaming Ravenclaws, and Fred is most probably under that pile with him. Both a pair of chick magnets, I must say. Not that James isn't, but the fact that he has a steady girlfriend tends to warn girls off…

"James!" I yell, "Help me organize for the party in Head's Dorm!" and suddenly he's next to me, arm around my shoulder and telling me where to start. "Rosie babe, a party is all about who shows up. Who did you invite?" he questions, and as I reply he rolls his eyes. Great. I knew I should have talked to Fred instead, he's much more friendly… I am thinking all of this while James blabs on about the finite art of parties, and I just catch him saying "… you go to the kitchens and get food and stuff while I sneak in to Hogsmeade and grab some stuff… Oh tell Drizz I say hi and give Trixie this earring for me alright? She's collecting shiny things! Ok see you in the Heads dorm in 20 minutes ok?" and then he races off while throwing me a big silver hoop earring. Looks like he has that sorted. I smile inwardly about how he is so friendly with the house elves in the kitchen. He says he does it because they'll give him more food if they like him, but I think he has actually grown quite fond of them. Full of surprises that boy is!

While I'm thinking all of this I have been gradually making my way down to the portrait of a fruit bowl, and I tickle the pear. How weird is that? The person that found it first must have been doing some strange things to that pear…

"Missus Rose!" squeaks a high voice around my thighs, "We have not seen you here for a long time, no we have not! What brings you here today?" I look down and smile at the small elves and I find that I recognize some. These days, if you stay up studying, you'll see the elves when they come to clean the common rooms, and over the years we have become pretty good friends!

"Hey Trixie! I'm wondering if you have any food to spare? And some butterbeer? I'm having a party! You can stop by later if you want!" I ramble on, not wanting to seem rude to these small magical creatures, and then I remember, "Oh Trixie! James wanted me to give you this!" I start, fishing the earring from my pocket in which I had placed it and then placed it into her tiny wrinkled hands. She squeaked in excitement, or at least I think it was excitement…? She could just have a habit of squeaking for all I know! But then she launched herself onto my leg, hugging it tightly, so I think it was excitement! "Miss and Master are too kind! Trixie will treasure it! Now I will go get food!" she squeaked quickly, rushing off with the other elves. I tried to recall their names as they passed me, as my mum would have liked. She believed on equal rights, and remembering their names was practically as far as most have gotten. Lets see…

That small thin one is Meeka, the sort of chubby one is Twink, the one with the big ears is Cassiopia, the one with the huge silver eyes was Malfie, the one with a nice smile was Samri, the old one in the corner was Kretcher, who is Uncle Harry's old elf, and then there is Maxwell, the young bubbly one, also one called Dobbi, in honour to the hero elf Dobby from the War. Drizz was the youngest elf there, and he scampered around fetching bottles to pour the drinks in when I passed on James' there was a lot of elves! The moved around in a blur, like a well-oiled machine. No wonder they can cook a massive feast if they work like this! I stood in the corner, feeling like an out of place giant, and then when they brought the food and butterbeers I thanked them a zillion times and was on my way. Walking out of the door I heard Trixie say "Again, thank you Miss!" and I smiled and waved.

Sunlight was streaming through a nearby window, and dapples of light hit the stone floor. I smiled as I thought of Hogwarts, which I had come to think of as my other home. It would be sad, leaving in less then two years. I would have to fend for myself, and I would live away from all of my friends.

I walked up the staircases to the fifth floor, and then turned the corner leading me to the wooden door that was the entrance to the heads dorm, and waiting for me was James and Fred, who had armfuls of Firewhisky, Honeyduke's products, decorations and amongst other things, I think I saw an actual chocolate fountain. Wasn't I supposed to get the food? What else do they have in those piles?

"Finally! We've been waiting for ages! Professor McGonagall came up here and we had to hide in a broom closet! With all of this stuff!" whined Fred as I neared them. Woops…

"Uh, sorry," I stammered, "I forgot to tell you the password. It's "Firefly" for future references!" I finished off brightly, grinning at the looks on their faces.

When I said the password, the door sprang open and Fred and James charged in, dumping the stuff on one of the red couches next to the fireplace. We set off decorating, covering the room in banners and streamers, setting up tables bursting with food and alcohol and then charmed some floating orbs that changed colours every couple of seconds.

Setting up for a party is exhausting! I collapsed in an easy chair, and put my feet on the table. God, now I know why I hate throwing them! I saw James stare at me, and raised my eyebrow. "What now, your Majesty?" I questioned. What could I possibly still need to do? "Don't you need to shower and get ready?" Oh. That's what I could possibly still need to do. I looked down and realised that I looked like a mess, all sweaty and muddy from the game, and I absolutely reeked. I winked at James and raced into the showers, scrubbing myself from top to bottom, washing my hair, and even cleaning under my nails and applying a fresh coat of paint on them.

I like to look good ok?

Stepping out of the shower, I dried my hair with a charm and watched the auburn curls settle back on my neck, and applied mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, lip-gloss and some blush to my creamy complexion. Not too much makeup though, I don't like looking like I've plastered it on, and then go to choose out my dress. Hrmm…

Flicking through my trunk, I try to find a semi-sweet semi-sexy dress and I succeed! It's a nice yellow and which sundress that hugs my curves and flows out at the same time. Getting dolled up in some equally yellow pumps and gold hoop earrings, I look back in the mirror, and decide that with all of the clothes, my face has too much makeup. I remove the eye shadow and most of the eyeliner, leaving on the mascara and strawberry pink lip-gloss.

Lets see… I have the same feeling as last night. You know, the one where you know you've forgotten something but cant for the love of Merlin figure out what? Yeah, that's the feeling… I race downstairs, and run into would-you-guess-it Scorpius Malfoy. Ew.

"Weasley, would you care to tell me what the hell is going on downstairs?" he demands, acid in his voice. Looks like that has slipped my mind… "Actually Malfoy, I'm throwing a party because of Gryffindors win this afternoon. So would you care to leave?" I shoot back while acting as bored as I can. Merlin, this boy is so aggravating! His cold silver eyes and his deathly pale skin make me want to puke. His irritating smirk isn't helping. I can't believe I have to spend the rest of the year sharing a dorm with this cad! It's only the second day and he's pissed me off already! Merlin!

I storm out of the room, my dress billowing behind me, and go to find James. Maybe he knows what I forgot? I hear Malfoy's arrogant drawl behind me. "Nice dress Weaslebee. Pity your face ruins it." Grr. That stupid bint! Ugh!

Striding down the hall, I enter the Gryffindor common room, and heads turn at my appearance. Well I think heads turn… Well that's what Roxanne says when I spot her. Actually, what she says is, "Rose, you need to stop hogging all the boys. When you walked in, they literally all stared at you. And some of the girls too!" and winked at me before skipping up the stairs. I laughed a joyful laugh and turned my head, trying to find James. Oh there he is! Wait, now that I look at his hair, it reminds me of Al's jet-black messy hair… Al! I need to go see him in the Hospital Wing! I silently groan. That's all the way on the other side of the castle! Pivoting in my killer heels, I jog (see; limp because of these shoes) through a shortcut and around many, many, _many_ corners until I reach the wing.

Madame Merminger nods me through and I go into the room, searching past Tommy Muller with his infected ears, and find Al, lying in bed. Smiling, I go up and flick him on his nose, like how we did hen we were little and trying to wake the other up. His eyes crack open and he murmurs, "I don't wanna go to class yet James... Fie fore minutes.." and he rolls onto his stomach, his hair a birds nest. Stifling a giggle at his behaviour, I lean down to say something in his ear. "AL WAKE UP!" I yell at the top of my voice, earning a shushing from Madame Merminger and a small scream of alarm from Tommy. Woops, I forgot that other people could hear me… But Al jerked awake. "Merlin's G-string Rose! My ears! Happy, I'm up?" he grumbles. Smirking, I sit on the side of his bed. It really is so much fun annoying him! "Just dropped by to say hey, see if you're better, all that jazz! Oh and there's a party in the Heads dorm tonight if you can make it with your arm!" I ramble on. "Really Rose? You want me to come to a party celebrating my teams defeat that was my fault as I let you get the Snitch before me?" he says, green eyes wide and disbelieving. "Is that a problem?" I innocently ask. He grins and says he'll come, only to piss off his housemates and eat enormous amounts of food.

I fill Al in on all the stuff that's happened since he's been here, which isn't very much because he's been in the Wing for only 4 hours… I was just telling him about the very slutty encounter I had with Malfoy and Crystal last night when Madame Merminger decides we've both been here for long enough and Al and I can leave now that his wrist is healed. We head off through the corridors, and separate ways when it comes to the stairs leading down to the dungeons and up towards the Heads common room. "See you there, Al!" I exclaim with a small peck on his cheek and then race up to the Heads dorm with my killer shoes in hand. Why did I _ever_ let Lily convince me to buy them? Oh, right. Because they look awesome, that's why. The things I do for fashion!

Running up the final staircase (which I seem to be doing a lot these days) I burst through the door to find Annabel, Calli, Lily, Dom, Roxy, Fred, Louis, James, Molly, Lucy and Hugo all looking very worried. "Where WERE you?" they practically screech at me. "Guys, chill! I went and saw Al in the Hospital Wing! He's coming in a bit! Why were you so worried?" I wonder. "Um, Rosie? In case you didn't realise, you are the Gryffindor Seeker who just made Slytherin lose their first game. We thought they'd bashed you or something!" Molly yelped, sounding a lot like Lily. Oh… Well that was actually a pretty good reason to be worried… Slytherin's have been known to find and injure the players of teams who had beat them… Woops.. "Guys, I'm fine. Sorry I worried you, but I'm fine." I said gently, hugging everyone to calm them down. I practically felt the room relax as my words sunk in. Hugo was the first to speak again. "LET'S PARTY THEN!" he yelled, and we all cheered. After me scaring the daylights out of them, we needed a bit of fun.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Putting my shoes back on, much to my feet's displeasure, I raced James to open the door. If it's being held in my dorm, it's my party. Opening the door I paste a big smile on my face and greet the group of people who have arrived. It's a group of seventh year Ravenclaws. I think (keyword being think) their names are Cassidy Phasion, Mikayla something, Carmen Peters and Danni Freeman. That's my best guess, anyway. They're all pretty nice and fun except for Carmen, who's a bit of a slut. I greeted all of them with a hug and inspected their outfits. Cassidy was wearing a slinky blue strapless tight dress that went great with her short blond hair, tanned skin and black pumps. Mikayla was wearing some black boots with black skinny jeans, a shirt advertising some sort of Muggle band called Short Stack and a black jacket. That was a very Mikayla thing to wear, understated, modest, not slutty, but still she looked very hot with long black dead straight hair, grey eyes, pale skin and a very tall frame. She actually looked pretty gothic, all blacks, greys and white, even in her makeup… Carmen was wearing some neon pink crop top and tiny denim skirt that looked small enough for a three year old. She had big boobs, fake nails, bleached blonde hair, fake tan and looked like a total whore. No offense… And Danni was in a simple grey dress, pretty similar to mine, but a bi longer and with black flats. She looked very gorgeous, and her brown hair, blue eyes and smiling face was a glad change from Carmen's pouting monstrosity.

They all greeted me, and I could tell their personalities from how they spoke.

Cassidy: Hey Rose! Oh I love your dress, you look amazing!

Mikayla: Great game today Rose! You were really good.

Carmen: Hey girlfriend! Any hotties coming tonight! Your dress is ok, but you don't look as smexy as me! **(A/N This is actually how a girl at my school talks. Oh how I loathe her) ** Danni: Thanks for inviting me Rose! It looks great in here and you look really pretty…

As you could probably tell, they're all pretty normal except for one un-named person *cough* Carmen *cough*…

In the time frame of about thirty minutes, the room was packed, because no-one could turn down an invite to a Weasley party, half because it was an honour to go (how stupid, its not like we're royalty!) and half because we threw epic parties. (I will not deny this…)

The party was in full swing and the music was raging, everybody was dancing or doing something when the door swung open and I gasped at what I saw.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Who do you reckon it was? IM me or review with who you think it could/should be! Oh and I've been requested to write a cheat sheet to the ages and houses of the Weasleys/other main characters, so here it is! Rose Weasley: Sixth year, Gryffindor**

**Hugo Weasley: Fourth Year, Gryffindor**

**Molly Weasley: Fifth Year, Gryffindor**

**Lucy Weasley: Fifth Year, Hufflepuff**

**Fred Weasley: Seventh Year, Gryffindor**

**Roxanne Weasley: Seventh Year, Gryffindor**

**Victiore Weasley: Aged 21, former Ravenclaw**

**Dominique Weasley: Sixth Year, Gryffindor**

**Louis Weasley: Sixth Year, Gryffindor**

**James Potter: Seventh Year (held back one year) Gryffindor**

**Al Potter: Sixth Year, Slytherin**

**Lily Potter: Fourth Year, Gryffindor**

**Scorpius Malfoy: Sixth Year, Slytherin**

**Calli Thomas: Sixth Year, Gryffindor**

**Annabel Wood: Sixth Year, Gryffindor**

**Remember to review! If you do you get a cyber cookie! :)**

**Xoxoxo Sophie**


	3. Filching McGonagall!

**Hey y'alls! So I've just got back from a 2 months trip with no internet (which explains the lack of chapters up) but I have written a bunch and so they'll be up rather quickly! Sorry for the wait! I would like to say thanks to the 6 people that have reviewed me! J I really appreciate it! Just a warning, this chapter was written late at night/very early morning so if it's a bit disjointed, I'm sorry! :) Same with spelling errors or incorrect grammer! I'm only human! And I'm writing another story, a VicTed, so wanna check that out? Pretty pleeaaassseee? It's called 'All Grown Up'!\**

**Ok sooo… here's the chapter! **

_Last Chapter:_

_The party was in full swing and the music was raging, everybody was dancing or doing something when the door swung open and I gasped at what I saw…_

**Chapter 3**

That little rat. He did not just do that. He told! No one tells! That's the code of Hogwarts students. Never, ever tell the teacher about parties, no matter how much you dislike the person, or you weren't invited. No one tells. Until now. Bloody filching Malfoy.

Yes my dear friend, the sight in front of me was not a pretty one, and by 'not pretty' I don't just mean Malfoy's face, I mean the situation in which his face was in. He was standing behind McGonagall with that arrogant "how smart am I?" smirk on his slimy little face. McGonagall was fuming. Absolutely fuming. Her face was cold, with her lips pressed into a thin line. Oh dear Merlin I will be murdered. I always wondered how I would die, and this is it. Death by McGonagall. That's worse than being eaten alive by fire ants, one of the possibilities I said would be in my worst case scenario of death.

"Everyone. Leave. Now." She practically hissed at the room. I saw her eyes glint as James passed her. No doubt he would be in shitloads of trouble, parties were one of the reasons he got held back a year! Oh what have I done! I tried being fun and spontaneous and I just got everyone in trouble!

"Weasley," she started once the room was clear of all but me, her and Malfoy. The git, he was _enjoying_ this! "Weasley I am _very_ disappointed in you. I would have expected it from some of your cousins, but not from you. Such a hard worker, and responsible! Not to mention _Head Girl_! But maybe we can rearrange _that_." She spat at me. This was the woman who had taught me since I was a little girl! She even came to a couple of our family Christmases, as she had never married, and my parents and Uncle grew quite close to her after they graduated. I had never expected her to talk to me so harshly. But then again, I had never really given her a reason to talk so harshly to me (that she knew of…) I mean I was the perfect student. I always got good grades in tests, I participated in class, took notes, helped other students, did my Prefect –and now Head Girl- duties as well as I could (apart from breaking rules, but only my friends know that, not teachers) I was Seeker in the Quidditch team for Merlin's sake! Shouldn't all that count for _something_? And now McGonagall is threatening to take away my title of Head Girl? Over one party? By now I was the one fuming, but I would never talk back to a teacher who is sending me death glares by the second…

So I did what was expected.

I agreed, looked ashamed, nodded when needed, answered when questioned. I pulled it of perfectly (thank _you_ Mum and Dad for years of practise!) and eventually Professor McGonagall left and was satisfied with 3 weeks detention on Sunday nights starting tomorrow night, and I kept my Heads title and position in the Quidditch team. But the really funny part was, after McGonagall finished lecturing me, she moved on to Malfoy, and about how he shouldn't have let the party go on this long and how he shouldn't have let me have it in the first place. Not to mention the fact that he kept on adding to McGonagall's lecture, so she went on about how _she_ was the teacher, and he was not her equal, and then, she gave _him_ detentions, every Sunday night for three weeks! Finally, the worshipped Malfoy got what was coming to him! I found the whole thing rather hilarious.

That is, until she said we would be serving the detentions together.

Malfoy? And me? In a room together? Alone? Great idea McGonagall! Why not put a dragon and Voldemort in the same room and see who comes out alive! Oh, wait I know, why not shove Uncle Percy and Uncle George in the same room for a week and see which one punches the other first? (My bet on that one is Uncle George, Uncle Percy is to 'dignified', as he calls it. We all call it 'terrified')

The point is, McGonagall must know this will not turn out well! She is doing this simply as an extra punishment. And that really peeves me off.

Once she left, I had the perfect opportunity to vent my anger.

_"Malfoy you are going to get it!" _I screeched, all my anger and frustration and hate I'd ever felt to him bursting out. For a second he looked scared, before his usual façade appeared and he turned into the emotionless robot that I had grown to hate and despise over the years. "Weasel I just wanted to get you kicked out of here. What's the point of sharing a room with a girl –a room that has _beds_, may I add- who is a total prude, not to mention ginger, ugly, irritating, boring, stupid and has as much personality as a dead slug, when I could be sharing with a total babe (see; slut) like Summer McLaggen or Crystal Chang? But my plan backfired. You're still here and I have to spend my Sunday nights looking at your ugly face instead of going out."

Hold me back, or I swear he will be dead before sunrise. Actually, don't hold me back; I'd like to see the sun rising over Malfoy's dead body. How picturesque that would be,

"You are such a little shit you know that? You are determined to make my life hell! And you do a pretty good job at it seeing as I am forced to look at your face." I snarled, bringing my face close to his. He opened his mouth to reply but I was not done, not by a long shot!

"Lets not forget that I am not a prude just because I won't sleep with you, that just means I am smart enough to see what an arrogant, disgusting little slimeball you are. Oh and when I last checked, you were the one who shows no emotion _ever_, but still manages to irritate the whole year! And how could you forget the fact that I am smarter than you, and everyone in all of my classes? And 'personality of a dead slug'? Is that the best you could think of? You're losing you're touch." And with that I stepped back before I punched him. I mean, punching him would be amazing, but I really don't need to be in any more trouble with McGonagall.

"Not a prude? Weasley, I happen to have noticed that while there is a huge arrangement of alcoholic beverages at the 'party', you are completely sober. Not one drink has passed those putrid lips of yours. Not a prude? Every other person at this party was half drunk but you." Malfoy's little haughty voice sounded out again, this time leaving a pregnant silence in the room.

I don't like to drink ok? I think its stupid, and half the drinks taste bad, and the other half taste like juice or soft drinks, so why not drink those instead? I hate the feeling of not being in control, so I hate drinking. And that's exactly what

I told him.

The Ferret's hollow laugh filled the room.

"Weasley, remember how you need to do exactly as I say for a whole day?"

Damn.

"Yes" I respond stiffly, wondering what he'll make me do.

"Just making sure you remember! Good, now that that's covered, I want to go to bed. Please let the bed bugs bite your head off!" and with an abnormally cheery wave he was out of the room, leaving me in my silly shoes and makeup to think about what he said, and praying that he won't be too horrid.

But what am I saying? Malfoy is always horrid.

Today was weird. And by weird, I mean good weird, not The-Bearded-Lady-Weird.

So I wake up to my alarm. Not weird at all, but I'm getting to that bit. So I roll out of bed and clamber into any clothes I can find, not checking to see if they're clean or if they match. Seeing as it's Sunday, I don't have class and I'll just get properly dressed later once I've done my essay on Dragon Blood. Damn procrastination, means I have to do it the day before it's due! Damn.

Running down to the Great Hall, I go and sit with Calli, Annabel, Lily, Roxanne and Tom on the Gryffindor table.

And the best thing ever happens. There is bacon. There's NEVER bacon unless I get there early for Quidditch like I did yesterday! Bacon is the first thing to go, coz it's so delicious. So I sit back, relax, and chew on some bacon. Heaven. Incase you didn't notice, I have a thing for bacon.

I try to tune into the guys' conversation, and I pick up that it's about this rumour going around school that there's going to be a dance this year! A Christmas Ball, or something?

"Oh, I hope they tell us about it soon so we can get dates and pick dresses!" gushes Lily, her buttered toast forgotten in her hand. Now being the loving cousin I am, I don't want Lily to have to eat cold toast, so I sneak the piece out of her hand and into my mouth, adding a bitt of bacon and cheese on top to spice it up a bit. Purely in Lily's interest, of course…

"But guys," I start saying with a mouthful of toast, bacon and cheese, "if there's a Ball don't you think I'd know about it coz I'm a Head? I'll probably have to organise it!" which is true of course. _But maybe_, says the tiny voice in my head, _maybe McGonagall doesn't trust you after the party. Maybe she'll just tell Malfoy instead_. Well I do not like that idea. _Shut it!_ I tell my head, not even realising I said it out loud.

Everyone looks at me. Whoops.

"Um, not you Roxanne, I was talking to my head!" I explain, as though its completely not insane to be talking to my head. They all look away in a couple of seconds. Of course, to them this is completely normal; I do it on a regular basis.

I think I have problems; maybe I should get some tests done or something.

"Rose," someone says from behind me. Spinning around I see that it's Charly. You know, the amazingly sexy Charly Jordan who I love? And whom I ran away from? Yeah, that one.

Come on Rose say something witty and attractive! Please?

"Um… Uh. H-Hey Charly!" my voice says squeakily. Not exactly witty and attractive. Oh Merlin kill me now before this gets much worse.

He smiles and I melt. God he's got a nice smile! And suddenly I am aware that I'm wearing a Chudley Cannon's shirt, dirty jeans and one red Converse shoe and one yellow one. Not to mention my hair is an utter mess and I have not got on any mascara. All in all, I look like a person that should be living in a cardboard box and selling tube socks for drug money. **(A/N Anyone notice the How I Met Your Mother reference? No? Just me? Ok…) **And Charly hasn't run away screaming! Yet.

"Well I just wanted to say great game yesterday, and loved the party, except for the unfortunate ending! Malfoy is a tool. He broke the rule!" he almost looks angry near the end, but still manages to say it very charmingly. Wait, he was at the party? Why was I not informed of this? By God, I could have been dancing with him instead of Carmen! A) Ok, I couldn't have danced because those bloody shoes had crippled me! And B) Yes, Carmen managed to find me. She has a radar for people she thinks will get her somewhere. My theory on why I appear on that radar is my relation to a large quantity of (I hate to say this about my relatives but its what everyone else thinks) good looking (Merlin, that was hard to get out without laughing) boys. But I'm getting off topic!

"Aha, thanks Charly! And I know, he is a rather large wanker. Feel sorry for me, I have to live with him until holidays!" I joke. Better Rose, better, a definite improvement on last time!

"You can always share my room Rose." He whispers huskily in my ear, his lips almost touching my face. Ok when did he get that close? Coz I swear one second he was standing up and not near me and now he's close enough that I can feel his breath. I can feel the Weasley blush rising. Please, please don't look like a tomato, please!

"Well Charly, that sounds quite nice, maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime." I reply in an equally husky voice. Where did that come from? I don't know how to flirt!

"Say what Rose, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? And how about I take you on a journey tonight? A fun little adventure? Sort of a preview for what's coming" he says, finishing with a saucy wink. OH MY GOD! Charly Jordan just asked me out! Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"I would love to Charly, but about tonight, I need to be back at 7pm for my detention…" I start explaining but he just grins wider. "Detention? Weasley, I didn't know you were a rebel!" and then walks off with another sexy wink as I sit there dumbfounded.

"ROSE! Oh my god, was that Charly Jordan? What did he say?" screams Calli and Annabel in my ear, practically deafening me along the way.

"I um… I think I have a date to Hogsmeade." I mutter, confused about what the details are.

"Oh Em. GEE!" yell all four girls sitting near me, but Roxanne is defiantly the loudest of them all, her brown curls practically quivering.

I sit in a daze at the table, thinking about what just happened, with a stupid grin across my face. I look over to the Slytherin table to try find Al, but see Malfoy instead, glowering at Charly. Well that's weird. Malfoy and Charly hate each other, that's known throughout the school, but Malfoy never just glowers at him unless he's done something wrong. Wonder what got his wand in a knot. And _that_ my friend, is what equals a good-weird day.

Vaguely in the background, I hear Lily ask if anyone had seen her toast. Oops,

**(A/N) Sorry for the shortness of this one guys! But a long one will be up next! I had a plan for this chapter but I don't want things moving too fast, as I plan this to be a long story, so it's sort of a filler/ lets get to the next chapter kinda thing!**

**Inbox me any suggestions for the story, because honestly, I think of the storyline as I write the chapter… :P Not the best idea, so send me some plot bunnies! And Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Infact, free cyber cookies for all who review! And don't forget to alert/favourite me as an author or this story to get the new chapters/story alerts! And I know that the chaoters look short, but trust me. On word, they take up 10 pages each. :P**

**Until next time! Xoxox Sophie**


	4. Troubles of a Teenage Girl: Clothes!

**Chapter 4**

"Calli I am freaking out. Bring help. Might die." I say into my enchanted mirror that Calli, Annabel and I have to contact each other with. I got the idea from my Uncle Harry, who had one similar with his godfather Sirius, and I got Dad to help me make a couple for me.

"Rosie, calm down! Tell me the problem so I know who to bring ok?" she says soothingly, and I look into her green eyes through the mirror and see worry. Ok maybe I was a little too dramatic… But I am panicking so much!

"Calli, I have no idea what to wear for my date tonight! Bring Dom, Lily, Ollie, Destyni and I suppose Annabel, otherwise she'll feel left out."

"Ollie? You mean Ollie Turner? But… But he's a guy, what would he know about clothes? And he can't go into the girls dorms, he'll get booted out by the stairs!" she said disbelievingly.

"Calli, just do it! Ollie is like, my best non-related-to-guy-friend! And he's a guy, so he'll know what a guy would want to see me wear! Oh tell everyone to meet in the Heads Dorm; guys can go in there. Password's 'Firefly'." I said hastily, eager to go and start getting ready. I threw the mirror on my bed and saw the reflection change from Calli's room into my ceiling. Pacing around the room I was spazzing out. It was four-thirty and I have to meet Charly in half an hour for our 'pre-date adventure' as he called it. I looked around for my pack of gum, which I always have on me, as gum is my go-to comfort, but remember I left it on the coffee table in the Heads Common room. Now by this point I am actually about to cry with nerves and I need gum so I practically sprint out of my room into the lounge. Like, I could have been an Olympic runner is there was a pile of gum waiting at the finish line, but sadly they don't allow that. I Googled it.

I spot my gum- 5Gum Watermelon flavour- on the table and go at grab two pieces and shove them in my mouth chewing furiously. I can practically feel my body relax.

Looking around the common room I notice a strange lack of Malfoy, who usually chills in here with his little posse of bodyguards and fangirls all trying to get under his blankets, which many have succeeded in. I'm in the room next to him, I'd know. Sometimes it gives me nightmares, the things I've heard…. But enough of Malfoy's sexual exploits, it's making me feel ill! My point was lack of Malfoy makes me suspicious, especially after what he said last night. I could imagine him in his room plotting against me.

"AH!" I shrieked, when Lily, Ollie, Calli, Annabel and Dominique burst into my room.

"Never fear, the clothes Guru's are here!" yelled Annabel, and everyone cracked up laughing because we only invited Annabel for her humour, she's hopeless at fashion.

Calli came up to me and said, "Destyni couldn't come, she's in detention for forgetting to bring in homework for Slughorn." "That's cool. And thanks you so much Calli, you are a lifesaver!" "I know I'm amazing!" Snorting, I turn back to the group.

"Guys! Thanks God, I'm freaking out! I have a date in under half an hour with the hottest guy ever–apart from you of course Ollie" I say with a wink to Ollie, knowing he would jokingly argue that he is the sexiest man beast of all time (which would be true if Charly didn't exist. I mean Ollie is certainly not ugly… But it's just weird thinking of him like that, he's been friendzoned) "and I have no idea what to wear, or how to do my hair or makeup! I need your help!" I practically screech at them, getting a tad hysterical.

I survey their reactions, now that I've had my little outburst.

Calli, who's calm but her long brown hair shaking with silent laughter, and green eyes twinkling merrily.

Annabel, who is not paying attention but is intent on stealing my gum. Not gonna happen.

Dom, who is looking at me with determined black eyes and a cheeky smile that makes me wonder what the hell I'm in for.

Lily, who looks so darned excited that she got asked here to hang out with Calli, Annabel, Dom and I that her straight red hair is practically glowing and her dimples are showing with her massive smile.

And then there's Ollie, who is standing there in his smile, and I know that he could be doing a million other things right now other then help me get dressed, and I realise that I have the best friends ever.

"Thank you guys so so mu-" I start before I'm cut off by Dom saying "Yeah, yeah. We get it, we're amazing and you love us. We love you. Yay. Now lets discuss things after we _make you gorgeous_!" she snapped, not kindly. I'm starting to regret inviting Dom.

Lily snapped out of her trance and as quickly as Dom. "Well Rose, you don't want to look like Carmen, and you're not really the girl to reveal too much on a first date so I think go for the sophisticated look." She assessed my wardrobe as she spoke, pulling out possible clothes that I suspect she bought for me, as I have no idea what they are.

"And tonight will be cold, so don't be stupid and wear a skirt or anything." Ollie jumps in.

"I reckon you should wear these, but I don't know what shoes you have." Calli informs me, showing me an outfit that looks suitable. Merlin, they're talking so fast I can barely keep up, but as long as they don't put me in some stupid mini skirt and heels, I'll be fine. Last night was an exception to my rule of 'No Stupid Shoes'. Anyway, Calli was showing me my black jeans with a white blouse, royal blue scarf and black sweater that looks cute.

"Great choice Calli, but I think this would be better." Says Annabel in her most serious voice, showing me a cow suit that I had from a Halloween party a couple of years ago. Naturally, we all crack up. This is why we brought Annabel, comical relief. The room was so tense before and now it's all friendly again.

"Somehow, I'm not sure that will work, weirdo." Calli tells her with her eyes rolling, which she and Annabel do a lot to each other.

"But I think maybe some black shoes, or royal blue to match the scarf." Dom tells us, back to business. "Do you have any?" "Uh, I have my black flats with the frills on the toes?" I tell her, half asking whether or not I'm allowed. "They'll do!" says Lily excitedly.

"Jewellery?" Ollie asks the group, ignoring me.

"Silver, maybe some blue. How about your charm bracelet with the blue bird? And you're Rose necklace?" asks Calli, bringing me back into the equation. They're referring to my charm bracelet that I've had since I was a kid that my mum gave me to remember how I used to chase bluebirds when I was little, and the plain silver necklace that spells Rose in cursive. I guess they'd work.

"Uh, yeah I'll get them! Thanks for the help guys, but I need to kick you out momentarily to try the clothes on, then I'll come out to see what you think, ok?" I say, politely telling them to get the hell out of my room and let my brain rest from trying to follow their fashion talk. I think you might be getting a clue why Lily buys most of my stuff. I'd rather go out in the Cow Costume than try to keep up with trends.

I sat down on my bed, trying to keep calm. In less than twenty minutes I would be going on a date with Charly. The Charly Jordan, who inherited his Dad's good looks and his mum's charm and charisma. Or at least, that's what Mum says… I reckon she had a crush on his dad Lee. _Ok Rosie, I'm meeting him in fifteen minutes, you need to look gorgeous._ _Make it happen! _

Jumping out of my sweats and Weasley jumper, I get changed as quickly as possible, pulling on my jewellery and left shoe as I walk to the Common Room to meet the guys, which is extremely hard. Ever tried walking and putting a shoe on at the same time? Well I wouldn't advise it.

"Makeup?" asks Lily as soon as I walk in the room, which is pretty freaky coz I was just thinking that! "ESP much Lils? Yeah, what do you guys reckon?"

"Here, put a bit on. Not too much, you don't want to look tacky" responds Ollie, shoving mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss at me (not sure how he got those. Maybe he's secretly a drag queen at night times) before hugging me and then walking out the door yelling stuff about going to meet some mates. Rushing to the bathroom (only 7 minutes left before I need to meet him! AH!) I quickly smudge on some mascara and lip gloss, but being more careful with the eyeliner so I don't poke my eye out, which would defiantly put a dampener on the night.

"Presentable." Dom informs us all. Wow, what a great compliment for all that work. Nice one Dom. (That was sarcasm, in case I didn't convey the tone)

"Dom, don't be stupid she looks filching gorgeous!" Annabel yells, hitting Dom with a cushion. See, _that's_ what I'm talking about!

"Thank you guys so much! I'm eternally grateful and I'll love you forever! Now get out." and then I unceremoniously shove them out the door and slammed it in their face. "Love you too Rosy-Pose!" Calli's muffled voice drifts through the door, making me laugh. Checking my watch, (3 minutes! RUN!) I spit my gum out, sprint through the door and run up two flights of stairs (much easier with flat shoes) and arrive at the Gryffindor Portrait Hole with 24 seconds to spare! So maybe at the end of my Olympic race, instead of a pile of gum, I have a date with a gorgeous boy at the end? Would that be legal? I'll investigate over Christmas.

"Rose! What impeccable timing!" Charly says, coming from behind to meet me at the portrait, "You look amazing, as usual! Now let's go! I have the best surprise date ever." and he reaches out to take my hand in his, which I can't help noticing is warm and extremely soft.

As we walk out the castle, I'm wondering where the ruddy hell we're going and if we're even allowed to, and that I'm glad I wore jeans and a cardigan coz I would have been freaking freezing in a skirt. Yay for practicality! Charly leads me past Hagrid's hut, past the greenhouses and down to the Whomping Willow. So when he said 'fun little adventure' he meant 'let's get bashed alive'? Great first date Charly, you know how to impress a girl. But then Charly surprises me by picking up a medium sized rock off the ground and throwing it at a knob on the trunk. Not just any knob, the knob that freezes the tree. How does he know about that? I thought the Wotters are the only ones that knew about that? (And no, Wotter's wasn't a mistake. There's so many of us Weasley/Potter's and we're considered one tribe, so I merged them into one. Pretty ingenious right?) Well this date _could_ be a fun adventure after all! Charly grins at me and then takes my arm, leading me to a gap in the roots. Not just any gap, but the gap that leads to the Shrieking Shack. Well Charly is just full of surprises!

"How did you know about the Shrieking Shack passage?" I ask, too busy trying to get answers to consider how he wanted to surprise me. I mean, if I was thinking I would have just let him think I had no idea where we were going. But then again, when am I ever thinking? "Oh you know huh? Well I was hoping you didn't, and that I could do the whole 'Oh this tunnel is dark and scary, need me to hold your hand?' bit, but I guess that won't happen… But I found it in third year, when me and my mate Welsie were trying to climb the willow, which resulted in us getting thrown down the hole. Welsie found the switch though, when he was grabbing the trunk screaming, "No, don't take me! Take Chazza instead!" which I greatly appreciated." he said, laughing at the memory.

"Chazza?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and a half-smile on my lips. "Yeah, that's kind of my nickname, I guess. But don't call me that, or I will be forced to kill you. Welsie only gets away with I wouldn't have anyone left to annoy if he died" he explained. "Sure thing Chazza!" I say, before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack.

"Fine, but I get to call you Rosy-Pose!" Rosy-Pose? It makes me sound like a three year old, but I guess I can ignore that if it's Charly saying it… "So Chazza, what's the plan for our Dateventure? Once we're in the Shrieking Shack what are we gonna do?" I say, trying to see what a date with the amazing Chazza entitles.

"Rosy-Pose, you do not like surprises do you? Well I thought we'd sit down at the picnic I had set out for us. Is that fine with you?" he says, smiling at my expression. "A _picnic_? You're kidding right? That is so sweet! Charly you are the best," and I wrap my arms around him, giving him a giant hug. "Well this is a great response, but I think I would have gotten a kiss if it was a surprise, and seeing as it was you who forced me to spill, I think you should compensate for my missing out," he said with a very serious face. "Yeah, I think you're right… Actually, I think I might just have to kiss you twice, to make up for your inconvenience," and I stand on my tiptoes and he leans his head down to kiss me. And Merlin was it great. You know how people say, 'He kissed me and there were fireworks'? Well I always thought that was a thing that people say as an excuse to make out more, but wow, were there fireworks.

"And the second kiss is for later, Chazza," I murmur, untangling myself from him, but keeping us linked where my hand was holding his. "Later? But that's _ages_ away!" he whined, like a three year old boy. Laughing, I tugged him along and we walked in a comfortable silence through the narrow tunnel.

I've always sort of had this thing for Charly. He and Al used to be great friends before we got to Hogwarts, because Charly's dad came to our house and to stay with Uncle George a lot, so we saw a fair bit of the Jordan's. With Al as our mutual friend, Charly and I became pretty close too, and we were a pretty inseparable trio. But then we got to Hogwarts, and guess you could say we 'grew up'. I started hanging out with Calli and Annabel, and our other friend Eloise whose mum sent her to Beaxbaton's in third year because she thought Hogwarts was too rough and ready for her darling daughter. Anyway, there was the whole 'boys have cooties' thing, so we didn't really mix, and then Al got sorted into Slytherin which kind of shied Charly off a bit, as he was a complete Gryffindor, and so our mutual friend got taken away, and we drifted. We changed friend groups and didn't really make much of an effort to keep up with each other.

Then in fourth year, which was when boys turned from the cootie carriers to drool-worthy hotties, I started to notice Charly again. And by notice I mean 'was practically obsessed with him'. It sort of died down over the years but I had a crush on him for almost sixteen months, and that kind of crush leaves a soft spot for the guy.

"OW!" Ow ow _ow_! Merlin's saggy left- "Rose, are you ok? That looked pretty hard," Charly murmured, gently pulling my hand away from my forehead, which was where a wave of hot searing pain was washing over me. I walked into a bloody branch.

"Uh, I'm fine Charly, really. No need to worry, I do this sort of thing a lot, which is slightly concerning. James says it has lead to permanent brain damage," I ramble, looking into his gorgeous eyes. Wait, what did I just say? That my cousin thinks I have brain damage? Maybe he's right if this is what I say on the first date with a guy that looks like a Greek-God! Merlin, what's wrong with me! Apart from the obvious things, like 'strange obsession with food' and 'multiple personalities'.

"You sure?" he says, glancing into my eyes, worrying. Bobbing my head in a nod (bad idea when you have just walked into a tree, it makes your head throb even more) I start walking again, and we soon reach the Shack. Cautiously opening the door, looking for anything that could possibly injure me, I peek my head in and gasp. "Oh. My. God. Charly, this is beautiful!" There's a red and white check rug lying on the floor, with a wicker basket full of grapes, bread, waffles and various other food, and two lit candles in the middle of the rug, throwing the old shack into a gorgeous light. "Glad you like it!" he exclaims, before pulling me down on the ground next to him. "Grape, m'lady?" he offer, the perfect gentleman, and pops a grape in my mouth. Giggling (_Giggling_! I do not giggle! What has this boy turned me into?) I pull apart some bread and munch on it. "So, Chazza, tell me something I don't know about you?" I ask, keen to learn some fact about the boy. "Well, I play guitar, and sing a little, which is something not many people know. Infact, if you knew that already, it could basically mean you stalk me. So what about you?" Guitar? Wow. Guys who play guitar are cool, and it shows they like music, which is great! "Uh, I sing a bit, and was in a Muggle band called 'Black Heaven'" I supply, trying to come up with something impressive. He asked me another question, and soon we were chatting away, nibbling on the food from the basket.

"Shit!" I yell, sitting straight up, my eyes wide "What's the time?" I ask frantically, trying to see if I could make it. "Uh, 6:45. Rose, what's up?" "My detention is in 15 minutes! Crap, Charly, I really need to go! Do you mind if I just run back? I will be in so much trouble if I miss this!" I ask him, feeling horrible for just running off, and making the biggest "Please, please, please?" face ever.

"Uh sure Rose. Do you need me to walk you back?" No I'm fine thanks! I had a great time tonight! I'm really looking forward to Hogsmeade! Bye!" and with the hasty goodbye, I grabbed my jacket and absolutely sprinted towards the tunnel. Let's see, it took us twenty minutes to get to the Shrieking Shack from the start of the tunnel, five to get here from the castle, and my detention is in the Greenhouse, so it should take me 10 minutes to get out the tunnel from here if I sprint, and three minutes to the greenhouse. I can make it –just- but I need to run really quickl- OW! Not again! I whacked into that stupid branch again!

Stumbling a bit over the roots and rocky ground, I pelted as fast as I could down the tunnel, paying special attention to the ground and head area as to not whack anything else, otherwise I'll have to do detention with a concussion!

Seeing daylight ahead, I put my last ditch effort into the last 50 meters, and then grabbed onto the doorway so I didn't propel into the place that's come to be known as 'The Suicide Zone' from the Hogwarts students; the area in reach of the Whomping Willow's flailing branches. Searching around the trunk, I found the knarled old lump that froze the tree, bashed it with my hand –most likely bruising my knuckles- and sprinted to the Greenhouses, where I could see the figure of Professor Longbottom waiting for me.

"Oh _firetruck_!" I wailed, realising that I need to circle around the Greenhouses to make it look like I'm coming out of the castle because A) Prof. L is cool, but he won't tolerate rule breaking B) I'm pretty sure we're not allowed in the grounds at this time of night and C) Even if we were, I'm _certainly_ not allowed to be seen coming out of the Whomping Willow! Why is this so hard! If it weren't for Malfoy, I wouldn't even have to do this!

Sneaking as fast as I could around the back of Greenhouse 5 I ran up three more Greenhouses till I got to 2, which was where I had to meet Professor Longbottom. Standing still for a minute to hold my stitch, I huffed and puffed as I waited for my body to look like I'd just enjoyed a stroll from the Castle to here, I realised that although Quidditch is great for your arms, it really does not increase your legs or ability to run. Maybe I should start jogging around the lake…

Deciding I looked less flustered then before, I strolled out and called, "Hey Neville!" making him turn and grin. "Rosie, you can't call me that here, I'm Professor Longbottom!" "Yes sir, Professor!" I say, snapping into a military salute, making Neville shake his head. "Do you know where Malfoy is? I believe he's meant to be joining us." He asks, making me grimace. I was so close to forgetting that one unpleasant fact… "Oh yes, don't you just _hate_ that guy?" Malfoy says dryly, walking up with a smirk. Speak of the devil. Literally. Scowling, I wondered at the fact that I got stuck with this twat every Sunday for three weeks. It's bad enough that I'm forced to live with him! (Which 'I don't particularly understand. Guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms, but a guy and girl can share a dorm, without supervision? Well I'm sure the founders were smart but this wasn't their greatest idea..)

Nevi-Uh, Professor Longbottom (what an unfortunate name..) led Malfoy and me into the greenhouse and told us what we had to do. "Now, I want the two of you to stay here for two hours, no arguments thank you Mr Malfoy! You will work together –yes, I said _together_- to water all the plants, and then I need you to feed the carnivorous plants these strips of beef. Two per plant if you will, and once you have done that, you will proceed to planting the seedlings for the first years. I'm warning you, the seedlings will struggle, they don't like being separated out of their pods. I'll check up in two hours, and I'll have your wands please." Nev- Professor concluded, holding his hand out for our most sacred possessions. He wants my _wand_? That wand hasn't left my bloody side since I got it in Ollivander's six years ago.

Scowling, I handed over my eleven-inch maple wand, with a unicorn hair centre, and watched as Malfoy dumped his wand next to mine. Neville –I give up, I will never get used to calling him Professor- walked off with a satisfied look on his face, which was probably for making sure Malfoy's son got hell. Apparently Malfoy Senior made Neville's life hell in school, so I reckon he see's this as revenge.

"Well lets get on with it yeah? I'll feed the plants their meat and you water them. We'll do the seedlings last." I grumble, taking off my cardigan so it doesn't get dirty, and then grabbing the bucket of raw meat. Picking up the strips, I go over to the corner with the Zanaberry Vines and throw them meat while their heads fight over it like starving dogs. Turning over to the row of Cressle which looks particularly nasty as its thorn has turned purple (according to _Plants that are Possibly Poisonous _it does that when it has venom seeping into it. Yay.) I see that Malfoy hasn't moved a Merlin cured inch and is watching me with a smirk. "Are you firetrucking kidding me? Malfoy, do your firetrucking work!" I scream at his face, throwing the watering can at his head, which he easily avoids. Damn.

His smirk gets even bigger, the prat. "Firetrucking? Seriously? And I think you underestimated me Weaslebee," "I don't like saying the F-Wor- Wait what? Underestimated you? What the hell does that mean?" I ask, my anger rising and my ears turning red, usually a bad sign when it's a Weasley.

"You've sworn at me plenty-" "-You're the exception. Feel loved you twat" "Always the charmer you were Red. Anyway, I gave Fatbottom-" "Hey! Don't talk about Neville like that you piece of-" "Will you let me get on with it? God Red, you are the most annoying person I've ever met!" Seriously, I will kill him. No Rose, don't punch him, you'll get in more trouble. _Think of Charly, Rose. Think of Charly. _I feel blush going to my cheeks and a small smile forms, which is not OK in the presence of Malfoy, so instead I think of my family. "Anyway, Summer McLaggen is keen on me, like all the other girls in this school, and she gave me her wand. So guess who's gonna do all the work?" "A bloody wand, that's who," I growl before stalking over and sitting in a corner of the greenhouse on a dirty stool. "Fine."

Malfoy flicks Summer's wand that he pulled from his robes, and spouts of water flew from the wand and into the pots. Then he levitated the meat to the plants (which made me avoid getting shredded) and flicked his hand in an intricate spell that made the seedlings fly into pots and a bed of soil blanketed them gently. God how did he do that?

"Well what do we do for two hours?" I asked, already dreading the silence and time with Malfoy more then I had the detention. At least in detention I could occupy myself! Now it's just bloody boring.

"I'm going to meet Crystal, for some fuc-" "Merlins G-String Malfoy, get the hell out of here!" he smirked when I covered my ears, and then he ran out of the Greenhouse where I heard a giggle and then a lot of noise that sounded like two people falling into a bush. EW. Needing a distraction from the disgustingness of what lay before me, I dug through my bag for something to do, _anything_ to do! Sudoku? Nah, boring and needs too much focus. Read? Oh wait, I finished my book the other day… Oh I know! Rummaging through my back I found my makeup mirror, which was linked to the larger handheld mirrors that Calli, Annabel and I shared. I must say, I think I talk to those girls too much. But I guess these mirrors are like Muggle mobile phones, which don't work in Hogwarts because of the magic barrier. It's all in Hogwarts: A History, you should check it out!

Flipping it open, I sang out, seeing if anyone would respond.

"Rosie? Is that you? Aren't you in detention?" My brother? Using Annabel's mirror? Wait, back up, what the _hell_ is Hugo doing in my best friends room?

"Oh, hey Rose! Hugo was helping me decide what to get you for your birthday, so I can't talk at the moment! Try Calli's mirror ok? Bye, and try not to kill Malfoy! Tell me all about your date when you get back!" And then the image on my mirror changed from Annabel's face to my frowning complexion.

Oh, well as long as nothings going on and they're just deciding on my present… For a second I thought that something was going on between them! How silly is that?

Well then I'll try Calli I guess… "Rosie Pose? What's going on? How was your date? Tell me all about it!" she squealed. Grinning, I started telling Calli all about the date, starting with how Charly had led me towards the Whomping Willow and I thought he was barmy.

I talked to Calli for a few minutes before Malfoy strolled in with his hair ruffled and a very sexy - I mean stupid! - Stupid smirk on his face. Damn him.

"Calli I gotta go! I'll tell you the rest when I see you and Annabel okay? Bye, love you!" I say, quickly shutting the mirror before Malfoy realises what's going on.

"Have fun, slime ball? I notice you were gone for only a few minutes with Summer. Of course, that doesn't really surprise me, I never thought you'd last long at anything…" I murmur, smirking as a small pink tinge rose in his sickly pale skin. "Weasley, I didn't know you thought of that kind of stuff, I was always under the impression you were asexual. But I guess I can tempt anyone, even if I'm disgusted by the very thought of them," he said coldly, a flash of acid in his eyes. I fake retched in one of the potted plants that didn't try to eat people, and then went back to flipping through my bag for something to do, already sick of Malfoy's company.

Sighing, I got out my notepad and started drawing a picture. I have no idea what of, but I started sketching angry lines across the page. I never have liked drawing specific things, I just draw what I feel. I suppose right now I was thinking a mix between Charly and Malfoy, because my harsh angry lines started melding into softer curls, and there was even an oddly formed heart in amongst the swirls. Adding a final dot, I looked at my page and realised that the left side full of hate looked better then the side full of love. What? I liked the rugged appearance and crazy lines better then the uniform swirls and hearts on the right. Wonder what the hell that meant. But that's something I learned not to do with yourself. Never analyse, you'll be scared of what you'll find out.

"So Weasley, did you hear about the Ball?" asked Malfoy who had startled me after almost an hour of silence. Well I'll tell you, not talking for fifty minutes is hard work, and I was ready for a break, no matter who that meant talking to.

"The one at Christmas? Yeah my cousins were talking about it this morning but I don't know if it's true. I mean, wouldn't we have heard about it if there was?" I said, trying to forget exactly whom I was talking to.

"Well yeah, but I was talking to Slughorn, and you know, once you give him crystalized pineapples, he'll blab anything. He says there is one, and McGonagall is telling us tomorrow. And he says the Head's and Prefects are organising it, and that there's a theme that we need to decide." He mutters conversationally. Wow, that's the longest sentence he's said to me without an insult.

Holy crap, he does blab! Opening my mouth to answer I glance back at Malfoy and he looks pale. Like, paler than usual. And he's smiling and bobbing his head groggily. "Malfoy are you ok?" I say hesitantly. "'M fine Weasel, just tired.." he answers, slurring his words. "Malfoy are you _drunk_?" I yell, outraged that he'd do this for a detention when we're in trouble already. And who gets drunk on a Sunday night when there isn't even anything on? He's just plain drunk, with no excuse!

"Yep! Want some?" he says, holding out a bottle that he had previously been holding behind his back, half empty. It was full of clear stuff that looked like water, but when I smelt it I could tell it most defiantly was _not_ water. "What in Merlin's name is that Malfoy!?" I yell, snatching it from his hands and pouring it out so he doesn't get alcohol poisoning, because wouldn't that make McGonagall fall in love with me!

"It's called Vodka. Muggle drink. Excellent for getting smashed" he replied, nodding solemnly. What an idiot. "Hey, don't pour it out! Give it back!" Malfoy cries, jumping up and trying to wrestle it out of my hands.

"Okay kids, I think you've learnt your lesson! Or at least, you have until next detention!" Neville's voice rings out from the door and I can see him walking towards us so with a _crack _I vanish the 'Vodka' and shove Malfoy off me, quickly slumping against he wall looking as bored as I can. "Thanks Professor Longbottom, you're the best! When's our next detention?" I ask in my politest voice. "Next Sunday, 'll help Hagrid get rid of the Aruthan in his pumpkins." "Isn't Aruthan the caterpillar form of an Arufly? As in, really, really, really ginormous caterpillars?" I ask, with an aghast expression on my face, partly curious, partly terrified, partly trying to put all focus on me and not Malfoy.

"Yep! So look forward to it, they're extremely rare and you'll likely never see them again. You won't kill them, just relocate them. So off you two run!" he said, shooing us. "Yes Professor Longbottom," I say, hauling Malfoy up and leading him to the door because he probably couldn't make it himself. "Oh and Rose?" Neville says, making me turn around, praying he doesn't ask about Malfoy. "Call me Neville. Professor Longbottom makes me sound old." And he turned away with a wink.

Practically running out of there, I reach the castle and all I can think is _Bloody Malfoy!_

**Soooo did ya like it? Yes, no, maybe? Send me your thoughts people! And I'm currently writing another story called "All Grown Up' which is a Victoire/Teddy so please check that out once I post it! J It's just making updating quickly a bit of a struggle, but I do write a lot in a chapter, so I hope this makes up for it! And there's a lot going on in my life right now and yada yada yada, but it should be over soon and I'll update more regularly! Plus its almost holiday which equals more writing time! But please review! I know all writers here say it, and I used to think 'Why, if I subscribe you know I must like it!' but it really really helps having actual feedback, and telling me what you like and dislike about it so I can change stuff, or if you suggest an idea I could use! So REVIEW! Xoxo Sophie**


	5. New Most Hated Subject Potions

**HEY THERE! So I'm back! Didja miss me? **

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I know a few months is a lot, but I was camping with my family and couldn't write anything! So here's the next chapter! But I want to thank all the people who have reviewed! J That's you ParkersPen, Lovestoread456, pennyg, J-Star Black, Forestclaw27, CrimsonBludger83 and Lizaluvsdoggies! And I had a bit of writers block and the chapter didn't flow like the others so it may be a little weird, but I hope you guys lurve this chapter anyway! J**

**Chapter 5**

"Ms Weasley, do you have something to offer?" I jerked awake at the sound and looked around. I was sitting in Divination, and Professor Trelawney was glaring at me, knowing full well that I had been sleeping. Slipping my gaze to Al who was across the room, he mouthed 'Effects of moon phases'. Well, it was that or 'Respect for Coon Cheeses' but somehow that didn't seem right… Quickly collecting all my (limited) knowledge of Divination I stammered, "Um, well the moon phases are periodical, so at set times each month the effects change. So in the beginning of every month," I trailed off, searching for some inspiration on the effects of the moon and I spotted a book on death omens, "there is more likely to be danger in your life, and in the middle there is a higher chance of laughter," I concluded, casting my eyes directly into the large orbs that were peering at me from the tangle of Trelawney's hair and a headscarf. She blinked. I blinked. We blinked simultaneously, as I waited for her to yell at me about how completely wrong I was. "Very good," she muttered, stalking off to yell at a pair of boys talking. Wait what? I got that right? Merlin!

Now technically speaking, it wasn't my fault that I fell asleep. It was Calli, Annabel, Dominique and Lily's fault. They kept me up all night pressing me for details on how my date went. Lets not even go into the fact that they all got onto their brooms and flew up to my window! I thought a really big owl was coming to peck my eyes out, or a bloody kidnapper was going to steal me! But no, it was my stupid cousins and my stupid best friends who gave me a heart attack. Trust me, I only got them out with the promise that I would personally rip holes in every outfit they owned (Annabel just laughed at that, so I told her I'd never do her homework again) if they didn't let me have at least 2 hours sleep.

After two death-inducing hours later Calli and I walked down the step ladder and into a normal temperature (I swear Trelawney lights all those candles because she likes us to all die of heat) We were walking down the hallway and Calli was asking me if I'd finished my essay on Dragon Blood (SHITE! With the detention and date I never even thought about that!) when a third year girl called Kairi ran up and huffed at me, "Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office, about Heads Duties," before running back to her friends and giggling sister.

"Seeya at lunch then," I muttered to Calli and she grinned at me. "I'll save you some lamingtons!" she called, before I sped off, laughing a bit at her response. I just got to McGonagall's office when Malfoy came strolling around the corner, his skin pale and his usually spiked up hair flopped in his eyes. "Malfoy," I spat, nodding curtly at him before walking into the office. Or, _trying_ to walk into the office. I actually walked into the door, but lets fast forward!

"Good, you're here," McGonagall said crisply, motioning to two chairs in front of her desk, waiting for us to sit before she continued. "As you may know, seeing as a rumour has leaked, we will be having a Christmas Ball, the night before Christmas Holidays begin. It is for six and seventh years only, but a younger student may come as the guest of another. What we need you to do is organise it. As Head Boy and Girl, you have shown the trust and respect needed for such a job, so I should think you shall do a grand job of it. You will of course, have the Prefects to your disposal to help with planning and supplying for the night. You may tell people of the ball, seeing as a majority of the school already knows. Any questions?" the sixty-something year old woman in front of me stared at us through spectacles. So the Christmas Ball was happening, my friends weren't wrong, and neither was Malfoy.

"What's the theme?" Malfoy asked weakly, making me grin. The sucker was paying for his stupid drinking yesterday with the mother of all hangovers! Ha! Karma's a bitch.

"You may choose the theme, though nothing inappropriate please. If you need to finalise details, we will meet again closer to the date. You may leave" and with those oh-so-loving words she shooed us both out the room.

"Look Weasley, I don't want to prolong having to spend enormous amounts of time with you, so lets organise this thing quickly. Meet in a week in the common room and we'll start working on it ok?" and then he strolled off again. Jesus, what's wrong with this place? Is no-one willing to let me have an input?

Anyway moving off the charming topic of Malfoy, as I walked into the Great Hall ten minutes later, I braced myself for fits of screaming from my friends and cousins. The gang was sitting at Gryffindor tables even though half of them were actually in different houses (the gang consists of the Wotters, Calli, Annabel, Hugo's new girlfriend Rebecca and Tom Spinnet) and I rocked up to the table, grabbed two slices of toast from the oh-so-wonderful toast rack which actually cuts up and butters the toast for you, leaving a yummy, buttery piece of deliciousness for lunch. And breakfast. And Dinner. Come to think of it, the toast is at every meal.. Maybe they love that toast rack too much to move it… Anyways, I was munching on the toast quietly and sitting next to Tom and Hugo when I realised that everyone in the gang had gone silent and were looking at me expectantly. "What?" I said spitting crumbs out of my mouth as I talked. I have so much etiquette.

"Rose, what was the meeting about?" Tom enquires 'casually', trying to act breezy but really he's only saying this because Lily is kicking him under the table. Deciding to be the nicest person ever (believe me, I could have made them suffer) I just tell them straight out about the Christmas ball and watch the girls jump up and down squealing and the guys roll their eyes. "So basically do you guys wanna help me? Coz if I think of ideas with you it means I don't have to spend as much time with Malfoy. So what could the theme be?" Of course no-one protests to helping; they all want the ball to suit them.

"Oh, what about a masquerade ball?" yells Lily, attracting a few strange looks from people on other tables, which she responded to by poking her tongue at them. "Lils, that idea is the most clichéd thing I've ever heard!" Hugo tells her matter-of-factly before Rebecca added in, "How about a Black and White theme? And there could be black and white food and drinks!" which actually wasn't a bad idea, but it would be a bit hard to organise. "That's pretty good! I'll suggest it to Malfoy" I said before turning to my other friends slash family. "Costumes? Like, not full on costumes but wearing a pink dress and carrying a wand if you wanted to be a fairy?" Molly asked which was ok, but again a little clichéd. "Guys we want really original ideas!" "Muggle themed!" yelled out James, which got everyone laughing. "James, how about no? And Rosie you could do animals? Sort of like the costume thing but… animal-ier?" Calli suggested. "I'll ask Malfoy."

"Brainstorming time. What are things that are fun?" Annabel yelled out, getting a collection of answers from the different people.

"Shopping!" "Reading" "Quidditch" "Strip-Quidditch" "Poker!" "Strip-Poker!" "Painting" "Chess" "Strip-Chess" "Al, stop adding Strip- to all the ideas! This is _teacher supervised_. Want McGonagall to see you in your undies?" Lily told her older brother with a snort when Al's face turned pale at the thought. Moving on…

People threw out a few more ideas but no actual progress got made before various people got up to go to classes and soon it was just Hugo, Calli, Rebecca, James and I. A cosy little get together, some might say. When Hugo got up to go to Charms with Gryffindor he kissed Rebecca on the forehead and then walked off waving, leaving Calli, James and me with the task of the whole 'awkward conversations with your friends'/cousins'/brothers' new girlfriend who you hardly know'. Joy.

I scoot over next to her and she smiles nicely and I decide to hold back on grilling her. For now.

"So how are you finding it suddenly being in the spotlight?" I asked her gently, wondering how she'd been coping with being the girlfriend if the youngest Weasley. Not only were the Wotters the biggest item of gossip in Hogwarts, but they had a lot of media attention, to but it lightly. A couple of people that had dated a Wotter got scared off by all the pressure.

"It's… new. I mean, at least it's for something positive, ya know? It's not as if I tried to murder someone, it's just a gossip story and they'll find something new to play with and drop me!" She slowly says, making me choke on my toast from the oh-so-brilliant toast rack. What fourth year talks like that? Hugo would have said something along the lines of "Um, I dunno Rose.. Pass the bacon?" Wow, no wonder she's a Ravenclaw… "Um. Yes. That's true" James says slowly, chewing on bacon like he's deciding the meaning of life. Which he probably has attempted before.

"So Rebecca, what are you in to?" Calli says casually, but I can see she's secretly challenging Rebecca to be good enough for Hugh. "Uh, well I like Gobstones. I was in the club until this year, when my little sister joined and cracked all of my stones. I also really like Quidditch, but I can't play to save my life. I like watching the tactics and moves, and supporting your team!" She says, flashing a smile at us. "What team?" James asks quickly. "The Wasps" "Oh cool! Did you know my mum was in the team, but then she had me and had to stop! Which, you know, wasn't a bad thing because I'm her favourite child and I make the lives of everyone around me brighter, but it kinda sucked for her" James rattled on like a prick. How are we related again?

"Yeah I did actually. My mum heard about it through my dad. Ever heard of Jazper Krum?" No way. No. _Way_! Rebecca's dad was Viktor Krum's brother? As if! Mum sort of had a… thing (Ew. My mum. Having a relationship with someone other than my Dad. Ew) with Viktor Krum, and she was sort of a penpal now, so I guess the info got through that way. Anyway, James was having a mild freak out, as he adored Viktor Krum. I'm pretty sure he has a doll of him in his sock drawer somewhere. James says it's a figurine. It's a doll, lets face it, kay? "You- You're dad is Jazper Krum? You're mum is the wife of him? Really?" he was practically screaming! I can't believe I am not recording this! Ahh! "Well, yeah. But not the 'wife' part. Ex-wife" she murmured. "Wow, I'm sorry. Hey Rebecca, do you have plans for Hogsmeade? I know Hugo is in detention that weekend so how about you hang with me and my friends?" I ask, actually wanting to be friends with her. She's so nice! "Sure! I'd love to! I mean, if you don't mind.." she says grinning brightly. Nodding, I announce the fact that I'm going to get ready for Potions, which is in twenty minutes. I grab some toast (seriously. Toast is right with bacon on my list of amazingness) and gesture for Calli to come, we both saunter out of the hall and head for the dungeons.

"What do you think?" she says quietly, obviously referring to Rebecca. "I think… She is positively amazing." "Me too" and we share a grin as we enter the class. A grin which is immediately wiped off my face when I see that Professor Slughorn Jr has decided that our seating arrangements need changing. (Professor Slughorn Senior retired about 15 years ago. His son is the new and very annoying Potions teacher) He's out to get me I swear! So I look around for the table with my nametag on it and sigh. The good news; I'm with Danni which is good, Crystal which is slightly awkward because the last time I saw her she had barely any clothes on and was lying on the couch with a certain blonde twat, and Tom which was awesome. The bad news; I'm also with Olivia Goyle, Sally Rodgers (the one I hate) and Sandra Nott. EW. I hastily take a seat next to Tom, who is my closest friend in the group, leaving Crystal and Danni to sit next to each other, and Olivia, Sandra and Sally to fight over the four chairs left. In the end, Sandra and Olivia stick with each other (Slytherin pride or some shit like that) and Sally sits in the chair with an empty seat beside it. "Well. This'll be fun eh Rosie?" Tom whispers in my ear, making me snigger. Suddenly Danni groans while Crystal practically jumps for joy. "And it's about to get waaayy funner. Look who's coming towards us" Danni says, leaning towards us. From Crystal's reaction, and the way Danni says it I think I have a clue. Spinning around I see the one person I hate most. Malfoy. Suddenly, I realise who the empty seat is for. Danni was right. This _is_ going to be fun. And not in the good way. In fact, I will only be fun if you define _fun _as _I'd rather get my eyes pecked out by a hippogriff_ and trust me, that option wasn't looking to bad at the moment.

"Okay, I want everyone to take out their books. Turn to page 69 and read paragraphs 1-7 on the history and proper making of the Wolfsbane potion."

Oh great. Malfoy and a study lesson. "Hey Freeman," Malfoy said talking to Danni, "how about we swap seats? You sit next to Rodgers and I sit with Crystal?" The nerve! Honestly, when he was a baby he got dropped. Looking over my book to see Crystals reacton and giggled at the disgusted look on her face. "Malfoy, how about you bugger off. It's not like being with a different girl has been a problem in the past" Crystal hissed, feigning deep concentration when the Professor looked over at the noise. Wow. Did Crystal really say that? What did Malfoy do to turn her from 'in love' to 'let me kill you painfully and slowly'? It must have involved a girl, from what Crystal said.

Malfoy obviously didn't expect that reaction out of her, as he had raised one fair eyebrow and his pale cheeks had a dusting of red over them. I wish he had Weasley blush so he looked like a freaking tomato. It was quiet for a second an I got back to reading.

_The Wolfsbane Potion was invented in 1872 when Potion Master A. Habsity when he accidentally dropped some viper scales into his cauldron. Mr Habsity had been trying to make a potion to reverse the growth of plants, but instead created on of the most influential potions of the wo- _I suddenly got hit in the face by a balled up piece of paper. Sighing and opening it up I read a note from Annabel.

**This is so boring, we read this exact passage last year in Care of Magical creatures! –Annabel**

Forgetting all about the class, I formed a conversation with the weirdo I call my friend.

Why would this be in COMC? ~R

**The session on werewolves, remember? I thought you were the smart one! **

Shut it. Anyways, I'm bored too. Plan to fix this? 

**Um. Pretend to die to get out of class? **

Somehow I don't think that will work. Nice try though 

**Damn.. Hey did you notice how Crystal exploded at Malfoy? What did they say? **

Yeah, it was really weird! He said something about swapping seats so they could sit together, and Crystal just snapped and said something about how being with a different girl was never a problem before? 

**So he cheated? **

Looks like it! But were they ever in an actual relationship?

**I think so… According to May Harrolds they had been officially going out since the school year began.**

What so like a whole two months or something? 

**Seems that way, but I've been hearing rumours about him sleeping around all year. **

Well apparently Crystal had just heard of these

**Seems that way… So are we going to spend our Potions lesson discussing Malfoys love life or can we do something more interesting?**

How about Potions?

**…**

…

**Funny joke, but seriously, what should we do?**

Um, I dunno… 

_What are you ladies scribbling furiously to each other for? You know those notes pass over my head and I'll get the blame for them right? _

_And why was I not invited into this conversation in the first place?_

**Sorry Call! We were discussing Malfoy and Crystal and what to do instead of Potions. **

_How about-_

"Mrs Thomas! Writing notes in class, that is 30 points off of Gryffindor!" boomed Slughorn at Calli. I saw her pretty face crumple into a scowl and she pretended to study the book, but I could see her furiously scribbling on a torn off piece of parchment.

_Told you guys! _

In our defence, it was you who wrote a note back to us

_I hate you Rose._

**I hate Rose too!**

Thanks guys, I feel really loved! Guess you don't need any help with Transfiguration then?

_Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look today?_

**_I _****think you look gorgeous every day!**

I'm doing my work now. 

And I turned away from the piece of scribbled on paper, back to my book.

_The Potion must be boiled for a fortnight at the exact temperature of 71 degrees, stirred twice clockwise every four hours and then left to cool for 9 days, otherwise it has no effect on the subject blah blah blah…_

**So there! How did you enjoy it? And by the way I've tried cutting down on the number of pages, because I was doing like, 10 per chapter and it was making writing really hard and a long time between posting. So I hope you guys liked it! And sorry if the actual information on Wolfsbane was wrong, its been a while since I've read the books…**

**Pleeeeeaaasseeee R&R, it means the world! :3 xoxo Sophie**


	6. Authors Note

Hey! This is just a small authors note! I have added onto the last chapter because I really wasn't happy with it! So please check it out and I'll be posting the next chapter soon! :) ~Sophie 3 3


End file.
